Príncipe Encantado
by Nielita
Summary: Itachi é contratado para resgatar a Bela Adormecida. [Fic em resposta ao V desafio do MRS]


**Disclaimer:** Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem e não ganho dinheiro com isso. Já a Bela Adormecida acho que já seja de domínio público.

**N/A:** Fic feita para um desafio do fórum MRS. Aviso de non sense e algum OOC.

* * *

**Príncipe Encantado**

* * *

Itachi abriu os olhos lentamente naquela manhã. Piscou-os duas vezes, depois os esfregou com força. Ainda não estava certo se estava acordado pois estranhamente estava vendo "coisas". 

Tinha a impressão de que havia duas micro-garotinhas brilhantes e com asas, voando bem diante de suas pupilas. Uma de cabelos loiros e vestido rosa, a outra com cabelos negros e roupas verdes. Ambas com olhos que lhe lembravam os das aranhas.

Levantou-se e foi lavar o rosto, mas quando voltou ao quarto, elas continuavam lá. Continuou a ignorá-las como se fossem algum desvio sem lógica de suas próprias atividades neurais. Até que uma das "coisas" , a de vestido rosa, se prontificou:

"Olá! O Senhor é o Uchiha Itachi, aquele que exterminou o próprio clã em uma noite, o detentor de fabulosas habilidades ninjas, um verdadeiro gênio capaz de transpor qualquer limite que lhe seja imposto?"

"Sim, sou eu. E vocês seriam?" Perguntou com sua habitual indiferença.

"Eu sou Tinara – disse a loira - e esta, Dinie. Somos fadas do mundo encantado e queremos lhe contratar para uma missão."

Ele estava sentado na beira da cama, conversando com fadas... A única coisa que fazia Itachi crer que aquilo não era um sonho era o fato de que ele jamais sonharia com fadinhas no seu quarto. Todavia já estava tentado a acreditar na hipótese de ter ingerido algum tipo de droga ou algo assim.

"Ah... Uma missão..." Disse Itachi num comentário levemente irônico.

"O que ocorre é que nossa amada princesa, Maria Susana Isabela Juliana Augusta, está cativa num castelo cercado por ameaças e armadilhas que nos são intransponíveis. Ela está enfeitiçada sob o encanto do sono eterno e precisamos de alguém para salvá-la."

"Em outras palavras... você quer que eu resgate a Bela Adormecida?"

"Basicamente." Disseram juntas.

"E basta entrar no castelo e retirar a garota de lá?"

"Não. Ao entrar no castelo imediatamente fica-se sujeito ao feitiço, você terá apenas alguns instantes para quebrar a maldição antes que fique preso nela e adormeça num sono eterno... e antes que você me pergunte, o encanto se quebra com um beijo de um príncipe encantado."

"Ah sim..." Respondeu o Uchiha sem conferir muito crédito a proposta. Começou a olhar ao seu redor, tentando encontrar alguém escondido por aí. "E exatamente o que as faz crer que eu seria o tal príncipe?"

"Você é descendente de um clã nobre, é jovem, bonito, forte, destemido..."

"...E todos os outros príncipes "normais" que tentamos morreram antes de conseguir resgatar a princesa."

Tentou se lembrar se era seu aniversário, quem sabe algum dos seus comparsas akatsukis estivesse tentando pregar uma dessas pegadinhas non sense.

Algum comparsa sem amor à própria vida, ressalte-se.

Decidiu, então, acabar com a brincadeira despropositada: Antes que as criaturas pudessem piscar, prendeu-as em uma única mão, apertando-as com o mero objetivo sombrio de matá-las.

"Olha, "coisas", não tenho nada contra vocês, então, se quiserem morrer de forma tranquila, basta me dizer quem é o autor dessa palhaçada."

As fadinhas puseram-se a chorar em desespero e implorar clemência, mas ele só resolveu não exterminar as coitadas quando ouviu as palavras mágicas:

"Não Senhor!!! Por favor... não estamos mentindo. Pagamos o seu peso em ouro se aceitar a oferta!!"

Itachi não acreditava em fadas, mas entendia que pessoas ameaçadas de morte tendem a dizer a verdade, ou pelo menos sempre faziam negócios em ótimas condições.

"Hum... Duas vezes meu peso em ouro. Metade agora, só pra eu deixar vocês saírem com vida, metade depois, quando o serviço estiver terminado."

Elas assentiram. Itachi liberou uma e manteve a outra como refém. Mas foi tudo bem rápido. Com um balançar de varinha a fadinha livre abriu uma espécie de portal, da onde retirou todo o adiantamento pedido pelo Uchiha.

"Pronto."

De repente a crença em fadas não lhe parecia algo tão ruim. Achou extremamente interessante mesmo que ainda houvesse um pouco de ceticismo em sua alma.

"E isso não vai desaparecer, nem virar carvão quando eu terminar?"

"Asseguramos que não."

"É bom mesmo... Porque se algo diferente do acordado acontecer, eu vou no reino encantado ou no raio que o parta, só para matar vocês."

Apesar de não ser exatamente a resposta que queriam, as fadinhas exultaram. Aquilo devia ser um sim, o que significava que provavelmente a princesa seria salva.

"E quando vocês querem que eu comece?"

"Pode ser agora?" Perguntaram as duas ao mesmo tempo, com seus brilhantes olhos aracnídeos.

"Claro."

Então as fadinhas abriram mais uma vez o portal. Quando Itachi o transpassou, percebeu que não estava mais em Konoha.

* * *

"Pronto, chegamos." 

Estavam diante da floresta mais tenebrosa que Itachi já vira. Um amontoado de árvores mortas e que ao mesmo tempo pareciam possuir vida, ainda que maligna. Mas ele era Uchiha Itachi e só não ria da cara do perigo porque achava muito mais legal ficar indiferente.

"E onde fica o castelo?"

"Primeiro você deverá atravessar esta que á a Floresta da Morte... Seus galhos e cipós servem como lanças e espadas contra os viajantes que nela adentram. Também é verdade que as árvores podem se alimentar do corpo de pessoas, que suas raízes são fortes como touros e arrastam indivíduos inteiros."

"Depois... se conseguir passar pela floresta, você encontrará um dragão de duas cabeças, matador de cavaleiros de bom coração, destroçando as vítimas com suas garras impiedosas."

"E por último o pior de todos..."

"O grande guardião invencível..."

"Que vigia a porta do castelo.."

"Se o derrotar..."

"Você poderá..."

"Salvar a Princesa!" Terminaram num uníssono, naquela mania de falar com se estivessem num recital. Devia ser uma das coisas mais ridícula que ele já vira, perdendo apenas para o papo "Eu sou um vingador" de seu irmão mais novo.

Itachi suspirou. Aquilo era bobo demais pra ele. Mas serviço é serviço, principalmente se pagam bem e adiantado. E assim, lá foi ele.

Primeiro: A floresta com galhos do mal e árvores que comiam gente. Itachi usou o "katon gokakyuu no jutsu" incinerando tudo em alguns minutos. Fazendo uma observação bastante pertinente e necessária ao final:

"Fácil. Não usei nem um por cento minha força."

"Ohhh" Exclamaram as duas.

"Mas agora você vai..." Disse Tinara.

"Passar por algo bem mais terrível..." Completou Dinie

Segundo: vencer o Dragão de duas cabeças, matador de cavaleiros. Itachi precisou apenas de dois golpes muito rápidos de espada. E lá estavam as duas cabeças no chão.

"Muito fácil. Não usei nem meio por cento da minha força."

"Ohhh" Exclamaram as fadas outras vez.

"Mas agora..."

"Veja o que você vai encontrar..."

"O grande e terrível guardião do castelo."

Terceiro: O Guardião. _"Mas não é possível"_ Mais uma vez seus olhos pareciam lhe trair. O invencível guardião era ninguém menos que "Chuck Norris".

"E agora, vai finalmente usar toda a sua força?" Indagaram as pequenas, quase que sorrindo.

"Não usarei minha força se existem meios mais fáceis de resolver o problema. Usarei sete por cento de minha inteligência. Esperem um pouco que já volto..."

Duas horas depois Itachi retornou triunfalmente.

Dirigiu-se ao guardião.

"Olá! O Senhor é o Chuck Norris?"

"Sim. Por que?"

"É que você foi sorteado na promoção da rádio do reino encantado!!! Ganhou estadia com tudo pago pra curtir o Carnaval de Salvador, pra ficar lá até março. A única condição é que o embarque é imediato."

"E você acha que Chuck Norris se submete a alguma condição?" Disse o guardião já em pose de briga.

"Claro que não... O embarque imediato é só pra não correr o risco do vôo atrasar, sabe como é... sistema aéreo brasileiro..."

Chuck Norris não precisou ouvir mais nada. Pegou as passagens e foi imediatamente embora dali.

Mesmo achando que Itachi havia trapaceado, as fadinhas se animaram. Faltava muito pouco... Agora tudo que ele precisava fazer era entrar no castelo beijar a moça, pegar a grana e se mandar.

"Vocês duas não vem junto?" As duas pequeninas não haviam se atrevido nem a cruzar o portão.

"Nós não vamos porque..."

"...Podemos cair sob a maldição!"

Itachi observou o comportamento delas e, dentre as muitas coisas que fazia bem, podia reconhecer nitidamente quando alguém não estava agindo naturalmente.

"Onde mesmo que ela fica?"

"No aposento mais alto, da torre mais alta."

"E vai ocorrer exatamente como vocês disseram? Vou entrar lá, beijar a garota, acabar com a maldição e receber meu pagamento... Ou tem mais alguma coisa que preciso saber? Qualquer coisa, como a princesa ser um sapo, ou algo do tipo..."

"Vai ser tudo como dissemos! E se conseguir passar, vai receber o que prometemos..."

"E nossa princesa é um primor de beleza. Longos cabelos loiros, pela alva e lisa como seda, um rosto perfeito..."

"Ok... mas se algo sair errado, já sabem: mato vocês."

Antes que as fadas pudessem se entreolhar apreensivas, Itachi adentrou em alta velocidade pelo castelo. Entretanto parecia haver entrado num campo de batalha. Haviam várias pessoas com lanças e espadas caídas pelo chão, demonstravam ainda que uma luta era travada quando caíram no sono da maldição.

Mas se o país estava em guerra o problema não era dele. Por isso tratou de procurar logo o quarto da princesa. Já tinha a leve impressão de estar com sono...

Ao chegar nos aposentados da Bela Adormecida, observou mais uma vez vários cavaleiros com espadas pelo chão. Provavelmente uns perdedores que não haviam dado conta do pedido. Mas como ele se chamava Uchiha Itachi, um soninho de nada era pouco para vencê-lo.

Finalmente estava aos pés da cama encantada. Maria Susana Isabela Juliana Augusta era exatamente como as fadas descreveram, de sorte que não deveria doer dar um beijo numa garota loira, alva, com pele alva e lisa como seda, um rosto perfeito...

Antes que seus olhos sonolentos o traíssem, beijou a moça.

Foi como se uma nuvem pesada houvesse se dissipado. Suavemente a princesa abriu os olhos.

"Você é o meu príncipe encantado?"

"Mais ou menos..." Já que ele não colocaria as coisas naquele termo. Felizmente as fadinhas apareceram naquele momento e poderiam explicar tudo mais propriamente. O Uchiha apenas disse "Pronto, trabalho feito" como quem diz "pronto, quero meu dinheiro".

A princesa sorriu de forma meiga e levantou-se "Não precisa se preocupar... Sei que foi você quem me salvou".

"...Mas o que aconteceu?" Disse um dos cavaleiros, enquanto os outros despertavam castelo a fora.

Maria Susana sorriu novamente, só que dessa vez, foi um pouco mais maligna "Vocês tentaram me derrotar, me impedir de construir meu reino do mal. Sacrificaram-se para poder realizar o feitiço do sono eterno, mas um nobre príncipe me salvou. Agora vou matar todos vocês HAHAHAHAH!"

Aquela com certeza não era a risada oficial das princesas. Imediatamente um grande vento do mal invadiu o recinto e jogou os cavaleiros contra a parede.

Mas Itachi realmente não tinha nada mais a ver com aquilo. Apenas voltou-se paras as pequeninas e perguntou pelo pagamento, precisava voltar para Konoha.

"De forma alguma permitirei que meu príncipe vá embora tão cedo. Acho que quero você comigo... para sempre..." Interferiu, a princesa.

"Isso não estava no acordo." Lembrou-lhe Itachi, já que casamento não constava de cláusula nenhuma do contrato.

"E quem disse que preciso de acordos... preciso apenas de um bom encanto de amor..."

Itachi olhou para as fadas e repetiu: "Isso não estava no acordo."

"É uma pena Sr. Itachi..."

"...Não podemos fazer nada por você..."

"...Servimos apenas à princesa."

Agora sim a palhaçada tinha ficado grande. Sabe-se lá que minhocas elas tinham na cabeça pra não saber que não se deve quebrar um acordo feito com Uchiha Itachi.

"Só tem uma coisa... eu também conheço uma forma de fazer as pessoas dormirem para sempre." Seus olhos então se avermelharam, suas pupilas tomaram a forma da famosa shuriken de três pontas... Dois segundos depois e a princesa estava babando no chão.

"O que foi que você..." Exclamaram as duas fadinhas.

"Quietas. Ainda não terminei." Para colocar um ponto final definitivo, ainda sacou a espada e decapitou Maria Suzana. "Agora ela não acorda mais..."

Os cavaleiros comemoraram e agradeceram a Itachi como se ele fosse o maior de todos os heróis. E o condecoraram como o grande salvador do Reino, o Senhor dos olhos vermelhos, capaz de derrotar o maior dos males.

Itachi não deu muita importância ao título. Inclusive não queria papo com um bando de caras idiotas que ao invés de tentar matar uma louca, inventam um feitiço do sono eterno.

Quanto às fadinhas, ele não chegou a matá-las, pois precisava delas vivas para receber o combinado e voltar para o verdadeiro covil do mal, a Akatsuki.

Já em casa, informou para os comparsas que havia feito um "bico"

"...Fui contratado para matar uma princesa de um reino distante..." Obviamente ele não quis entrar em maiores detalhes.

"... e recebi 5 kg de ouro como recompensa..." O restante da diferença entre o que ele declarou e o que ele recebeu estava devidamente depositada nas Ilhas Cayman.

E em reconhecimento pela realização de mais um rentável trabalho, uma foto de Uchiha Itachi foi colocada na placa "Akatsuki do mês".

Um final feliz para todos.

Menos para a Bela Adormecida e para as fadinhas, mas elas eram más e vilãs da história...

**Fim**

* * *

**N/A:** Eu não sou muito de fazer desafios, mas por algum estranho motivo gosto de escrever coisas envolvendo o Itachi e acontecimentos fantásticos (fics não publicadas P). Daí para escrever com ele e acontecimentos mágicos é um pulo... 

Tinha uma outra versão do fim, mas ela descumpria as regras do desafio, então publico depois em outro site. Me perdoem também se não está muito bem feita, é que ou terminava hoje ou não teria como antes do prazo.


End file.
